


Willing Hearts

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Harvesting willing hearts.
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Willing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiza-chan (callunavulgari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/gifts).



> "request for a high-school drabble. Not AU."
> 
> July 6, 2006. For hiza_chan.

Marluxia, at one point, had thought it to be the dumbest idea Axel had come up with yet. But Axel insisted that the best place for harvest willing hearts would have to be in the ultimate pit of despair - high school.

Admittedly, Marluxia, in any form, had never been to a traditional school. Nature had been his teacher, instructing him in the ways of her majesty.

But when Axel had an idea, sometimes the safest thing to do was run with it. And so far they'd had a brilliant bit of luck, having just divided a pair of barely-cute and certainly emo girls by luring them into the same supply closet and asking in husky voices... just asking.

Marluxia knew Axel was staring at him, staring at the way that the sweater and slacks he was wearing in the guise of a 'substitute teacher' would be much better on the floor than clinging awkwardly to his body.

Class was out for the day, after all.


End file.
